TTPC With a Dash of Empathy
by Brea45
Summary: In the summer of Harry's 5th year he finds himself in a house full of people while trying to control his new found powers of empathy, along with seeing things he shouldn't when people touch him.


A/N: Well this is one of the projects I thought I would never get past 3000 words but surprisingly it went way past it. This is not yet finished and needs a lot of work. Especially since I feel it isn't really consistent. right now it is a general fic but features Harry having a crush on Severus Snape so be warned.

Warning: Mild Slash, which for those who don't know means a Gay relationship.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line and plot. I don't get any compensation for this and I unfortunately don't own the Harry Potter characters or anything like that.

* * *

**Part 1**

Harry stood at the top of the staircase leading down to the portrait of his godfathers mother, and the front door. The door that allow The Order of the Phoenix into the ancient house of Black. The same door that Harry couldn't bring himself to approach now. Since his Potions Professor was now standing there.

Harry really didn't know when his feelings for his Severus Snape had changed. Well that wasn't really true. It had been last year. Around the time he started feeling the emotions of others and getting small glimpses of their pasts. Of course he hadn't know that then. He actually thought he was going completely insane at the time. But after he had a conversation with Remus and Sirius about a particularly graphic vision involving Sirius and a young witch, with Harry blushing nearly the entire time, and Sirius spluttering and trying to apologize; they had found out that he had apparently inherited the gift from his mother. Empathy and a bit of post-cognition.

So here he was lost in thought as the 'greasy git' tried to walk past him on his way to the rooms that were appointed to him during the summer. Sirius had said 'no' but Dumbledore convinced him otherwise. "Potter stop dallying and get out of the way!" Snape said with annoyance. Harry could feel that the man was exhausted but apparently Harry didn't get out of the way fast enough because the Potions Master grabbed Harry by his bare lower arm.

Harry gasped and was lost in a memory.

_Harry found himself in the Slytherin Common Room. It was dark and he had the distinct impression that it was very late at night. The softly glowing embers of the fire gave off the only light. Then he noticed the focus of this vision. Two boys were on the couch, one with dark, greasy looking hair, and sallow skin, the other had hair and skin as pale as moonlight. Harry would have thought it was Draco Malfoy had he not glimpsed the straighter nose and rounder eyes._

_"I'm glad you decided to meet with me Severus," the young Lucius stated with a lascivious smirk._

_"I still don't know why you would want anything to do with me. The others don't," Severus said the scowl on his face not quite covering the vulnerability in his tone._

_"You are a rare talent Severus. Potion brewing is a skill that not many can master and I hear you have an affinity for the dark arts as well," Lucius let his hand rest on the younger boys knee as he leaned closer. "I have a reputation for collecting rare and unique things."_

_Severus looked from the hand on his knee into storm gray eyes and back again. He didn't seem to be able to speak._

_"Do you think me...attractive Severus?" Lucius was whispering into Snape's ear as he swept a stray lock of ebony hair behind the other boys ear._

_"Y-yes," Severus whispered as well his eyes flicking to and from Lucius's face._

_There was that lascivious smirk again and Harry felt heated emotions rise between the two boys before Lucius leaned in and pressed his soft pink lips to Severus's thin pale ones. Severus gasped and was shocked still for a moment before he reciprocated tentatively. There was heat and lust and need mingling in the air around them. Harry was breathing hard and he felt his face flush. The sight of the two of them. Such contrasts of masculinity. Not to mention the fact that he had thought of these two in less than a professional manner on many occasions, made Harry's mind spin. He was transfixed as he saw Lucius slide his left hand further up Snapes leg and card the other through his hair. Snape meanwhile was clutching Malfoy's robes in his hands. Their mouths were now roaming over exposed skin. Nipping and nibbling wherever possible. Gasps of pleasure filling the air._

_As Harry saw Lucius start to raise Snape's robes the vision ended._

The vision had only taken a few seconds so Snape was still holding his arm when Harry came to. Harry felt his whole body heat up at their proximity. And his breathing sped up, his eyes were half closed. Snape was staring at him. Onyx eyes looked him over, feelings of confusion and something Harry couldn't quite place filled the space between them. Then the moment was over as Snape hastily let go and stalked toward his room at the end of the hall.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself and leaned heavily against the wall trying desperately to will away his arousal. It was only a few moments later when he felt the distinct feelings of concern radiating from the stairwell below.

Looking down he saw Remus looking at him. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, just had a...brush with Snape is all."

Remus's eyes widened and the concern increased. "What did you see?

"I'm all-"

"You look pale," Remus interrupted as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders, careful not to make skin contact.

"Remus please,"

"Did you see one of his meetings?"

"REMUS!" Harry said forcefully trying to get his second godfathers attention. It worked. "Calm down," Harry said with a smile "I didn't see one of his meetings, thank the gods," Harry said sincerely.

Remus visibly relaxed and let out a large sigh as he released Harry's shoulders. "Well that's good. What did you see?"

Harry's face flushed anew at the thought of relaying the image to one of his parental figures. "Umm...well...that is..."

Remus smiled and gestured toward Harry's bedroom door. "Want to tell me in a more private setting Harry?"

Harry nodded but refused to look into his eyes.

After both were sitting on Harry's bed Harry hurriedly told Remus what it was he saw and how he had felt, blushing and averting his gaze the entire time. When he was finally finished Remus looked at him curiously and said, "I had forgotten that Lucius and Severus were a couple back then."

Harry was shocked. "That's it? That's all your gonna say?"

Remus blinked and leaned back against the foot board, "What were you expecting me to say?" Remus looked perplexed.

"Umm...How about 'you can't like them their Deatheaters,' or 'how can you like men?'" Harry said the first things that came into his head not really thinking that he was speaking to Remus and not one of his other friends.

"Harry," Remus said gently placing a hand on the teens knee comfortingly. "There is nothing wrong with liking men and there is certainly nothing you can do about whom it is you are attracted to. In the Wizarding world same sex marriages are common. Nearly half of the Wizarding population is openly bisexual if not homosexual."

"Oh, well," Harry took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Thinking about that brought up memories of his first few years at Hogwarts. Especially second year when Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching. He remembered an incident between Lockhart and Professor Snape that hadn't made sense at the time but now with this new knowledge and Harry's meager sexual education the scene took on a whole new light. "That explains why Lockhart kept flirting with Professor Snape then."

Remus couldn't help but burst into laughter. "He didn't!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah I caught Snape shooting him down more then once on my nightly escapades through the halls."

"Oh that is just..." Remus was still laughing clutching his sides and Harry joined in. The tension that had been between them now dissipated into helpless giggling

Later that evening Harry was sitting between Remus and Sirius at the dinner table, a precaution they had developed to reduce the risk of Harry seeing things he shouldn't. Snape was there, sitting at the far end of the table, eating his food with not quite enough hast to seem rude. a few of the Order members had arrived early to talk and gossip. Harry ate his food slowly, speaking to Tonks or Kingsly amicably before returning to his newest hobby of studying his Potions Professor.

Harry thought of himself as quite pathetic in his little crush but he couldn't help it. Every time he gazed upon the sallow skinned Slytherin he felt his heart jump and his mouth crook into a shy smile.

Harry felt Sirius nudge him slightly in the ribs. "Hmm?" Harry asked trying to clear the fog of hormones from his brain.

"What's up with you tonight?" Sirius asked quietly so as to keep the others from hearing.

Harry blushed and shook his head. "S' nothing. Really."

"Come on I know something is up with you, I'm not that dense you know," Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair without thinking.

_Harry was in the Gryffindor common room and there on each bed sat the marauders conversing animatedly about the latest Quiddich game and how bad they were going to beat the Slytherins. It wasn't the conversation that Harry was interested in but the sight of his 17 year old father grinning and having a good time. It was times like these that he really did miss never knowing him._

When the vision ended he smiled sadly and Sirius started apologizing. "No, it's fine. I have to get used to it somehow and that one was really nice," Harry said wistfully as his eyes began to water slightly. Sirius looked like he was about to start apologizing again but Harry shook his head and stood. "I think I am going to head off to bed. It's been a long day and I think Mrs. Weasley wants us to clean again tomorrow. Night Sirius," Harry said kissing his godfathers cheek, knowing that there would be no vision this time. They tended to only happen once every hour at the very most.

As Harry ascended the stairs he could feel the energy drain out of him. Being in a room full of people, bombarded by a dozen different emotions at once might be good practice but it took a lot out of him and with the vision he just had Harry's vision started to swim slightly. Leaning on the wall halfway up Harry took a deep breath before attempting to continue but found that he miscalculated the distance to the next step and with his balance already off he missed the step and started falling backwards. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact and subsequent roll down the steep staircase but instead he felt a warm body and strong arms holding him up.

Still feeling disoriented and weak Harry warily opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the face above him. All angular cheekbones and thin pale lips and ebony hair. "Th'nks P'fess'r," Harry said his voice sounding very far off to his own ears. A feeling of concern was filtering through his muddled mind and Harry smiled as he tried to stand on his own two feet again.

"Next time watch where your stepping Potter. Someone might not be around to save your worthless neck next time," Snape sneered. Harry noticed he didn't try to push past him up the stairs. Harry got the feeling Snape wanted to make sure he got to his room safely. With difficulty Harry made it the rest of the way up the stairs, with that same fleeting feeling of concern in the back of his mind every time he stumbled. Once at his own door Harry reached out and missed the doorknob 3 times before Snape opened the door for him. "You seem quite weak Mr. Potter. Should I ask Madame Pomfrey to look after you?"

"No," Harry said crashing down onto his lumpy bed. "I just had a long day is all," Harry said softly into the pillow.

"If your sure, Mr. Potter. Good evening," Snape then turned and left the room but not before spelling a blanket onto Harry's already sleeping form and his glasses onto the nightstand.

The next morning Harry woke up early. Earlier than anyone else apparently, because his mind was only filled with what he called 'static'. No real feelings only what he saw as small fireflies of light switching color depending on, he assumed, dream content. Blinking in and out of existence when dreams began and ended. It was a relief because his head was pounding horribly and he didn't think he could handle the bright displays of color and light that flooded his mind along with his empathic feelings. With thoughts of curing his headache Harry, grabbing his glasses, started out of the room, only idly realizing he had fallen asleep with all his clothes on, which were now horribly wrinkled. Clutching at his head he blindly traversed the hallways and entered the kitchen where he was suddenly bombarded by a bright mental flash of yellow, surprised he squeaked and jumped backwards before looking upwards. There at the small kitchen table sat the dower potions master nursing a cup of tea in his nightclothes. His face was as unreadable as ever but Harry could feel the slight embarrassment the imposing man felt at being caught in such a state. Apparently Harry had been right to be relieved that the rest of the house was sleeping, because even eith these muffled emotions from the Potions master, Harry's head throbbed to the point that it nearly made him collapse.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing awake at such an ungodly hour?"

Harry barely heard the low baritone voice as he doubled over pressing the palms into the sockets of his eyes. "Head...Hurts," Harry managed to get out between painful throbs.

Harry heard a chair scrape along the wood floor and cringed. Then a few soft footfalls before a warm hand with thin fingers lifted his head up. Harry let his arms fall to his sides but kept his eyes tightly closed, even the small candle that was illuminating the kitchen hurt.

"Does sound and light exacerbate your headache Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. He heard the word _Accio_ pass his professors lips before he heard the small tinkling of glass and knew that the Potions master had summoned his little bag of tricks. That bag had come in handy many times when a few of The Order members had come back from missions wounded over the summer.

Harry felt cool glass touch his lips as Snape said "Drink this."

As soon as the potion was flowing down his throat Harry's headache subsided. Then Harry began to think clearly and finally noticed the potions masters hands on his face. Harry kept his eyes closed for a moment before fluttering them open to look into the dark gaze above him. Harry couldn't feel much from the other man. Mere wisps of feeling, barely there the same fireflies as the others only this time accompanied by feelings. Wisps of blue and orange light combined with Concern and curiosity. Harry felt heat rush to his cheeks as he looked up into his professors eyes.

"How?" Harry whispered to himself. How can he not be showing me anything?

"It's a simple migraine remedy I developed from the Clear headed potion. Nothing to extravagant," Snape replied finally releasing Harry's face and walking back over to the kitchen table. Harry stared in wonder. How had he seen a vision from the man before and not now. Also, how could he not feel Snape's emotions as strongly as he did everyone else?

On a whim Harry sat across from Snape, noticing for the first time that he had a cup of tea in front of him. "Sir? May I ask you a question?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him and Harry saw the little wisps of violet confusion the man was feeling so subtle that if there had been anyone else in the room the feeling would have been totally obscured. "You may ask, but I am not obligated to answer."

Harry couldn't help smiling softly at the snarky reply. "how much do you know about magical empathy, Professor?"

The second eyebrow joined the first. "Some, why do you ask?"

Harry had to be careful here. He didn't want to give away his secret, especially since he barely knew Snape. It might seem as an invasion of privacy if Snape knew Harry could read his emotions. But he also knew that Snape would see a lie from a mile away so he decided to be honest, but only to a point. "I heard from Remus and Sirius that my mother had a natural affinity for it. I've been studying in the library, but I can only learn so much from books, and most were made from outside parties anyway."

"What made you think I would know anything about this particular subject, Mr. Potter?" Ahh and there was the paranoia creeping into his Professors voice Harry made a note to remember that particular shade of brown in his mind. Harry didn't really hold it against him though. If he had to be a spy for The Order of the Pheonix, and deal with Voldemort on a daily basis, Harry would be paranoid too.

"You seem to know a lot about a lot of things," Harry said simply. Harry Accio'ed one of the tea cups from the cupboard and started pouring himself a cup.

Snape made a noncommittal grunt at that and took another sip of tea before replying. "I do know some on the subject. It was a...fascination of mine when I was young. Since I know nothing of what you do on the subject I will attempt to condense everything into as little detail as possible," Snape looked up from his tea and at Harry who nodded in acknowledgment. "Magical empathy comes in varying degrees from knowing truth from lie to picking out every emotion of every person in a room. My research focused on the latter and most powerful. There are many ways to acquire this ability with varying degrees of time limits. Those with innate ability, like your mother, are born with it and come into their power around the age of 15 or so," Harry listened attentively but couldn't control his curiosity as well as he thought he could because he interrupted.

"Is there any way to keep a person with this ability from using the ability?" Harry cringed inwardly at his own stupidity.

There was that eyebrow again and the thin violet wisps of confusion "As a matter of fact there are a few ways. Certain potions have been known to block out any outward force trying to enter the mind but they are only effective for a few hours and risky when taken to often. There are also mental magics that can be put into practice that would allow one to block out such intrusion."

"Really? Because from what I have read that wasn't the case at all, though the books were written by people studying what magical empathy could pick up, not what it couldn't," Harry tilted his head to the side and looked toward the ceiling trying to remember the different things he had read on the subject over the summer.

Harry missed the calculating ebony eyes on him. But didn't miss when Snape's emotions got clearer and more acute. It felt like a shout in Harry's mind after someone had been whispering in his ear. Harry's eyes widened and his head snapped to Snape's. There was tension in the air between them and Harry noticed the cunning in those eyes as Snape spoke again. "From what I have learned over the years and all the books I have read on the subject innate empathy is _always_ inheritable, Mr. Potter."

_Damn, damn and double damn!_ Harry should have known better than to bring this up to Snape of all people the man was brilliant and he certainly wouldn't have been fooled by Harry's little ruse. With a large sigh Harry smiled self deprecatingly before running his hand through his tousled locks. "I should have known better than to think I could pull a fast one on you, sir."

"Yes, you should have," The man said before taking another sip of his tea. Closing off his emotions once more from Harry. "How long have you had this ability, Potter?"

"Umm. Probably the start of fourth year, though I didn't know it then. Thought I was going crazy for a while there. Didn't know for sure until the beginning of summer when I talked to Sirius and Remus about it."

Snape made a noncommittal hum and stared at Harry for a moment before speaking again "You chose to talk to me because you get different feeling from me do you not?" Harry would have know that Snape wanted to know the extent of Harry's ability and his own even without seeing orange and feeling curiosity.

"Yeah, yours are subtle, easily drowned out by others. And it seems only a few less...intimate emotions come through. Though I don't think I am an expert by any means I do believe I have felt curiosity and confusion from you tonight and that little shock you had when I came into the room," Harry was loving conversing like this with the older Slytherin. Somehow he trusted him to keep his secrets.

Now Harry saw that yellow shock again. "I had no Idea you would even be able to feel those. My Occlumency shields are quite impenetrable."

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. "Occlumency, sir?"

"That is one of the mental magics I told you of earlier. It is what allows me to spy on the Dark Lord without him knowing where my true alliances lie."

"Oh," Harry said simply thinking that over. "Dumbledore does the same thing. I can hardly ever feel what he is besides disgustingly cheerful and proud."

"Hmm, yes he is quite adapt at mental magic as well," Snape said and there was silence between them for several minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable or tight with tension. Harry could see the tiny waves of deep blue contemplation drifting over to him but nothing else.

Then Harry felt a jolt of panic from the second floor ond one of the wisps flared burgandy. It was Sirius. Sirius must have been wanting to talk to him and found his bed empty. Snape seemed to notice the wince cross Harry's face because he asked "Something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry asked looking away from the direction of the newest feeling in the house and at Snape again. "Oh, no, Sirius is up is all and is panicking because I'm not in bed. I should probably go."

Snape just nodded as Harry stood to leave. Before he was out the door Harry turned around and smiled softly before saying "It was great talking to you sir, I hope to do it again sometime."

Snapes eyebrows rose and Harry felt a niggle of surprise from the older man. "It was a pleasure talking to you as well Mr. Potter."

Then Harry left smiling brightly.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for Harry to finally calm Sirius down enough to actually tell him he was only in the kitchen having a cup of tea, he made sure not to mention Snape or the headache remedy, Sirius had been very protective of him since the Dark Lord had risen. Harry thought that Sirius was worrying himself into an early grave and grumbled as much once he entered his room again. Ron was strangely, awake and looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"Where were you mate?" tiny light flared in gray. Neutral. Ron was still half asleep.

"I went to bed early so woke up early is all," Same problem here if he tried to mention Snape, let alone Ron still didn't know about his empathy. It constantly ate at him, though not as much as he thought it would. Ron was his friend but those feelings of jealousy and envy from the tri wizard tournament were still there. Ron was the one who Harry used to memorize the shade of those particular feelings. That really hadn't helped Harry heal from their falling out. Harry tried to get over it but every time he got near Ron it was there, light and fluttery, but there.

"Oh," Ron said awkwardly. He was a little more awake now and was starting to project his feeling more clearly. Harry tried to ignore it, block it out it didn't help much. That green winged fairy of jealousy constantly circled Ron's head. That along with Ron's scowl told Harry he didn't believe the excuse in the least. Harry hated having to fix things like this. Before his empathy he would have been blissfully ignorant to Ron's inner mind and would have brushed off the response as Ron still being tired. Now with the knowledge he had Harry had to fix it.

"Actually I woke up with a killer headache and needed to get a potion from the cupboard in the kitchen . Once my headache was gone I decided to have a cup of tea," Harry mumbled to the floor. He felt like he was trying to explain why he had been out after curfew or why he hadn't finished his chores.

Harry felt the eye-rolling disbelief from Ron. Frustrated Harry huffed loudly and said "You know what? I'm done trying to sooth your ego Ron," Harry crossed the room with strong determined strides and got right up in Ron's face. "You!" Harry poked Ron in the shoulder "Need to grow up."

"What's wrong with you Harry I didn't..." Ron was scowling at him and Harry saw the familiar bright red color of rage surround Ron.

"Shut. Up. You sit there and seethe in your jealousy every day. Everyone can see it, not just me. How can you call me your friend when your so jealous of things I neither want nor need? I'm done. With your jealousy and you. It's not even worth it anymore," Harry was about to exit the room when Harry felt Ron's bare hand touch his bare arm.

_Ron was in the kitchen of the burrow, the twins and Ginny sitting at the table, all in their pajamas. Ron was staring down at the daily Prophet, that green fairy brighter than ever._

_"What's a bloke got to do to NOT see that ugly mug on the front of the paper every day?" Ron asked slamming the paper down on the table, not even bothering to look at the article that was describing the things Harry had been through in the final test of Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_"Harry can't help being famous," Ginny said glaring at her brother._

_"And that article you failed to read," George said._

_"Little brother, Mentions how Harry nearly died like a billion times," Fred added_

_"and saw a school mate die in front of him," they finished together both scowling._

_"Hey if he hadn't loved the press so much then why'd he get that picture with Hermione huh? I bet they were dating way before that and just didn't tell me."_

Harry flung himself from the vision, causing another mild headache but ignored it in the light of this newfound information. "You son of a BITCH!" Harry yelled loosing all semblance of self control. He had told Ron repeatedly that he hadn't ever dated Hermione, that he hated his fame, that the picture was taken without his consent, that the hug had been friendly not romantic!

Harry was punching and kicking a startled Ron as he screamed these facts at the other boy. Flashes of purple pain bloomed around him but Harry couldn't see through his own rage. His own pain. Though Harry was sure his would be a bluer shade of purple that meant emotional pain.

It didn't take long for a crowd of people to come barreling into the room. Harry didn't see them, and barely noticed feelings of shock. Harry felt strong arms try and pry him from his target.

"NO! The traitor must pay for what he did!" Harry screamed not really understanding his words. But as soon as they were out of his mouth he knew the truth of them. Ron was a traitor. He had betrayed Harry who had given him his trust. Trust that was now broken, Trust that was _very_ hard to give.

Eventually Harry was finally pulled away and he felt his breaths coming in pants and his heart hammering in his chest. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Harry heard someone ask. Female, older...Mrs. Weasley he thought.

"That freak attacked me!" Ron said holding his now broken nose. His words caused Harry's entire being to suddenly freeze. Freak. Even his friends thought him a freak. Harry started to shake in the arm that held him.

"You are nothing to me," Harry said in a cold whisper looking straight at Ron who seemed to just now realize what he had said.

"Harry, I didn't mean..." Ron started but Harry cut him off as he wrenched himself out of the strong arms holding him.

"No, Ron. You did. You always meant it. You were never my friend, Not really," Harry sounded sad now. All his anger had bled out of him. Harry turned and left before he could start crying in front of all of them.

Harry was up in the darkest corner of the attic, the light was being filtered through the single small window at the front of the house. The dingy curtains no longer showing what color they had originally been. Harry just sat and tried to block out the foreign feelings inside him. He wanted to be alone, but with this damned empathy that was impossible when he was living with so many people.

Harry sat with his knees drawn inward, his eyes shielded from the world. He mourned his naivety as an 11 year old child. Thinking the first person he came across in the Wizarding world would be a true friend. It had been nothing but the foolish hope of a lonely little boy.

With so much distance between himself and the others he could almost think they were all sleeping, though it was in the middle of the day. Their feelings indistinct and shaped like fireflies in the night. Nearly all colored a deep navy blue of worry. Then there was something else, someone else, closer but with still indistinct feelings. Not fireflies, more like the pixies Lockhart had shown them in second year. Their color the same as the others feelings but they hid often in the dark shadows of their owner. Snape.

Harry looked up with blurry eyes at the figure of his Potions Proffessor. "They sent you up to try and get me to come down?" Harry knew that Snape was scheduled to arrive back from a mission near to lunch. So he figured he was either goaded into seeing Harry, or was the bravest of them to try and confront the 'freak'.

Snape didn't say a word. He just walked over to Harry's little corner of Darkness and sat down on the floor next to him. They were both silent for a time, Harry studying the little pixies of Snape's emotion whenever they flitted out of Snape's shadow. Each was a different color, a different emotion. Each complex and fascinating to Harry.

Snape was the one who broke the silence. "You lied to me," It was a statement not a question.

"No, I just kept some of the truth to myself," Harry said as one of the little pixies came out to look at him from over Snape's knee. It looked to be snickering. Strange that it's color was a kaleidoscope of amusement and pride. Green on yellow.

The kaleidoscope pixie vanished. Harry looked up into his Professors face. "Who told you?"

"Your avoiding the question Mr. Potter," Snape said simply.

"Guess your right," Harry said straightening one of his legs and leaning against the wall. "I have tactile-triggered post-cognition," Harry said repeating what the books had said was the technical term for his condition.

"You see the past through touch, how...unique," Snape said. Harry flinched visibly at the mention of the word unique. Though Snape had said it in as complimentary a fashion as he was able; Harry still associated it with being a freak. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's reaction. "Would you mind Elucidating upon the events that led to your self imposed isolation?"

It took Harry a minute to translate what Snape said "Uh...Oh why am I up here?" Snape nodded at the very simplistic translation. Harry shuddered at the thought of what he saw "Ron touched me...He doesn't know...He's been jealous of me for a long time, though I really don't know why anyone would want to be me," a pixie the color of curiosity popped up but vanished again. "I saw him talking about me being in the paper...about how I loved the spotlight, though me and Hermione have told him over and over that I hate it...I-I" Harry elongated the sound as he thought "pulled myself out of the vision...gave myself a headache doing it...Then I just felt...Angry. Rage really. Red hot blistering, Voldemort on a killing spree rage." Harry tried explaining and pointedly ignored Snape's left arm twitch at the name. "I've never felt anything like it. I tackled Ron the to floor and attacked him. I was pulled away by Remus, I think, and then Ron called me the worst thing he could think of. And meant it."

There was silence for a few minutes. Harry played with a loose hem on his tatty jeans While Snape was in deep thought.

"What did Mr. Weasly call you exactly?" Snape asked. Apparently nobody had bothered to give him the highlights of the fight.

"Freak," Harry whispered not looking up.

"What did you feel after?" Snape's tone stayed neutral but the curious pixie popped up again. Harry like having a little insight into his so called emotionless professor.

"I...froze. It was like someone put the fire out on my rage and all I felt was...grief I think. I felt cold and empty. I can't say that I've ever felt like that before. Though I guess it isn't every day that you find out your closest friend betrayed you. Was never really your friend at all." Harry sighed as the hollow feeling crept in again. Harry looked way from Snape and closed his eyes. Just feeling out the other. Wanting to feel the emotions that were not his to fill the void that had cropped up in his chest.

Snape was silent and Harry felt the emotion he usually got when he was reading a book he really liked. Engaged and thoughtful. Harry had a feeling Snape felt like this a lot because it wasn't one of the more muted feelings. Easier to hide something when you don't feel it all that often Harry supposed.

"Have your emotions ever been affected by the emotions of the others in the room Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Not really. I usually get exhausted after being in a room with a lot of people. But that's mostly because I'm trying to interpret everything. Half the things people feel are unique to that person. So if I don't know them very well their harder to read. Especially if they are really different from me. You know?" Harry was rambling. Trying to describe something that was really hard to put into words. "Wow. Now I know why empaths don't write books about their gifts. It's bloody well difficulty to describe."

"That potion I offered you earlier..." Snape started.

"The migraine cure, yeah, brilliant that one," Snape scowled at the interruption Harry looked suitably chastised for it so he continued.

"I believe that you may have been adversely affected by it. You may be known to be defiant and stubborn but violence, at least to the extent you dealt out to Mr. Weasly, is far out of character for you."

Harry thought about it for a minute and realize Snape might have been right. That anger the rage had been a little out of control. Yeah the vision made him angry, even now, but not to the point where he wanted to rip someones throat out. "I think your right, sir. I may have cooled down now but looking back. That reaction was so far off the spectrum for me that the potion may have been the culprit. Though the other feelings were normal for me."

"Hmm...I may have to put out a warning for empaths who seek my formula once I get it published. Increased violence is not something that most of them would like, especially if they are healers," Snape said idly as he stood. "I believe that it is time for us to go and attend lunch, though unfortunately..." Harry could hear the sarcasm.... "The other residence would be finished at this point. We may just have to eat in a quieter setting," Harry smiled and stood as well.

A/N 2: Like I said above this needs some work but I thought I would get some feedback to help me out. What do you think specifically about the way Harry's empathy comes through. Should it be flashed of color, Harry feeling the emotions himself, little critters floating around others (much like how Luna sees Nargles and the like) or should it be something else I haven't thought of. Feedback if WONDERFUL and I find myself being a better writer when I get it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
